Head Boys
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Harry fancies blokes. But not just any bloke, the Head boy. This wouldn't pose a problem at all if the Boy was not a certain annoying ferret. A christmas present for my dear friend Tiffany. Draco and Harry lemons with minimal plot. Happy Holidays!


_Happy "insert holiday you celebrate here"! This is a gift fic to my buddy Hobo-chan. May your holidays be yaoi-filled and your New Year be full of smut! (this applies to all my readers as well)_

_Also, tremendous thanks to Popeprincess, who gave me much needed advice. Along with a smack…_

_**Warnings: **__slash, masturbation, oral sex, butt sechs, a wee bit of OOC-ness o'course._

**Head Boys**

Harry Potter stared at his book, trying to concentrate on the pages. He sat in the library alone, an odd thing, since he was usually accompanied by Ron or Hermione or both. He sighed at the thought that they were probably off snogging somewhere.

Now, it wasn't for lack of trying that he couldn't finish his essay; he'd been in the library for the better part of this particularly sunny Saturday. It was just that his mind was wandering off to somewhere else, someone else. He shook his head to rid the person in question from his thoughts and looked back down at the book.

"Mr. Potter. The library is now closed." Harry jumped as the severe voice of Madam Pince cut across his thoughts. He glanced up at her. "You can leave the books on the table." Harry stood and did as he told, shouldering his bag as he left. He then slowly meandered off, his thoughts wandering and his feet carrying him to the Head dormitory.

For this year, Harry Potter was head boy. Now, under normal circumstances this would have been great for Harry but, because of paperwork mistakes, he was not at all happy with the arrangements. Usually there was one head boy and one head girl but because of the mistake there were now two head boys and no head girl. Again, no problem in a normal case but the other Head boy, besides Harry himself, was none other than Draco Malfoy. This still would have been tolerable, but it was not, for Harry had now begun to harbor inappropriate feelings for the intolerable ferret.

Over the last year, Harry had come to terms with himself fancying other males but he had thrust the feelings for the blond Slytherin far from his mind, concentrating instead on more accessible boys. Yet, when Harry had woken up on the first day of term and headed to the bathroom, to find Malfoy standing at the sink, brushing his teeth and wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts… Well, the sight had sent thoughts reeling in Harry's mind, so that, whether he wanted to or not, he had begun to fancy Draco Malfoy.

Sharing living quarters with him did not help matters any. Although they barely shared a word (both had come to a silent agreement not to speak to each other) they saw each other daily. They shared a common room at night and a bathroom each morning. Malfoy would more often than not wake before Harry but still be in the shower when he got up. He'd then have to wait for the other boy to get done. Then, when he did finish, he had to endure him coming out, a towel slung low on his waist, his wet hair hanging around his smirking, attractively pale face.

This image plagued Harry, encouraging daydreams and dreams alike. The latter causing him to become an expert in scouring charms. The former causing him to wear looser pants to class until he could fix the problem.

Harry stopped suddenly; while he'd been musing, his feet had carried him the now familiar path to the Head's dormitory.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give me the password?" A whiny voice asked loudly. Harry looked at the small frame that held a portrait of a group of pixies. One stared at him from the paint with a hand on its hip. Harry scowled at it.

"Amatorius Masculus." He said ruefully. The pixie stuck its tongue out and a door appeared on the wall. Harry grabbed the handle and opened it, stepping inside.

The room was quiet but for the crackle of the flame in the fire place. He scanned the room quickly, no sign of Malfoy. He sighed and headed towards his room, glancing at the other closed door across the chamber. He imagined Malfoy soundly asleep, his soft hair falling to cover his eyes. He imagined himself reaching out a hand and brushing it aside, kissing the other boy's forehead, his cheeks, his lips. This image was interrupted by another. Two bare bodies, slippery with sweat, Draco und-

Harry shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts. He needed to finish his essay; he did not need a reason to wank. He reached for the handle of his door and turned it; his door opened silently. He was just about to enter the room but stopped, his room was not empty.

He stood in the doorway in shock as he stared at his bed.

A figure lay there, blond hair spilling onto the duvet. Yet, Harry was not particularly interested in the fact that Draco Malfoy was on his bed, he was more interested in whathe was _doing_ on his bed.

Harry stared in surprise at the scene before him, wondering whether he was hallucinating or whether he had entered the wrong room. No, the room was his; the trunk at the end of his bed bore his initials. Then, Harry thought, I must be seeing things.

For Malfoy was in the middle of the same act that Harry wanted to forego to study. He lay on Harry's bed on his back, his pants and boxers around his knees. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly as the long fingers that enveloped his member moved steadily along it.

Harry watched and felt a twinge in his lower body as Malfoy's back arched into his own hand. A soft moan escaped Malfoy's lips and an erection gripped Harry. Malfoy moved steadily quicker, his free hand gripping the bed cover.

Harry's rational thought broke as another moan left the other boy's lips. Without thinking, his bag dropped to the floor and he walked over to his bed. Malfoy, still oblivious to his presence, continued his actions. Harry softly climbed onto the end of his bed. He looked down at Malfoy, who hadn't slowed or shown signs of stopping. Softly, he got onto all fours and straddled the unaware Malfoy.

In one quick movement he pushed Malfoy's legs down, earning a gasp and a pause in the actions. Malfoy's eyes snapped open and stared up at Harry who watched him with a blank face.

"Harry?" Malfoy's voice was husky and confused. Harry was surprised by the loss of his surname.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked him, losing the idea that had caused him to get onto the bed in the first place.

"Umm…" Malfoy blushed and Harry couldn't help but notice how helpless the other boy looked. The initiative came back and Harry smirked suddenly.

In a swift movement, Harry dropped his head and blew on the end of Malfoy's erection. Then licked the tip softly. Malfoy released a gasping moan and Harry's own tension grew. Harry quickly took the other boys entire member in his mouth, sucking on it softly. He began to slowly bob his head up and down, receiving moans for his labor. A hand tangled in Harry's hair and he moved slightly faster, feeling Malfoy's tension grow. He quickly pulled away, Malfoy gasped as the warmth left him.

Harry sat on his knees and unbuttoned his pants slowly, Malfoy watched, panting. He then got onto his own knees and helped to pull off Harry's pants and boxers, revealing his erection. He placed his lips to Harry's ear.

"I want you in me." he whispered, his voice coarse. Harry stared at the blond for a moment before a flush covered the pale boy's cheeks. Then Harry grinned and grabbed Draco's arm, spinning him so that he was on his hands and knees on the bed. Harry paused again, a slight hesitation at the thought of losing his virginity to Draco. Then Draco leaned forward, pressing his chest into the bed and his rear higher into the air, and Harry's hesitation evaporated.

He grabbed his wand and whispered "Concupisco". Instantly, his cock was coated in a clear, warm liquid. He discarded his wand and carefully positioned himself behind Draco. Then, holding the blond's hip, he thrust himself deeply into the other boy.

Draco cried out at the sudden penetration without any warning or preparation and buried his face in blanket to muffle it. Harry was panting at the tight heat that enveloped his member, so much more than a hand. He leaned forward, pressing himself further in and listened to Draco's whimpers. The sounds subsided finally as Draco's muscles slowly adjusted to the intrusion.

Draco began to pull away from Harry and the raven haired boy took the hint. With a gasp, he pulled back until only the pink tip of his member remained and then pressed all his weight back into Draco. Malfoy groaned, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands, his mouth hanging open as he panted. Harry felt a jolt go up his spine with the thrust.

"No... deeper." He groaned and Harry realized that Draco had done this before. He pulled back again and then buried himself in the other boy as far as he could go. A spasm tore through Draco's body and he moaned loudly, "There."

Harry understood and rocked backwards, only to thrust back at that spot. Another shiver through Draco, and another as Harry began a steady rhythmic thrusting. His breathing grew harsher, his nails digging into Draco's hips, as he sped up, deepening his strokes.

"Faster."

"Ahh..." Harry tried to speed up his movements but as the coil in his groin tightened, his thrusts became more erratic in depth as they gained in speed.

Through slitted eyes, he realized that Draco had grabbed his own neglected member. Releasing the blond's hip with one hand, he reached down and moved Draco's hand away. Harry's hand gripped Draco's cock tightly, easily stroking with the pace of his thrusts.

The coil tightened and Harry could feel Draco shaking beneath him. Harry was reaching the edge and he knew it.

Suddenly several things happened at once. Draco's spine stiffened and he arched, a spasm going through his muscles, tightening them. He came with a cry.

"Harry!" The feeling of Draco tightening around him and the sound of his name coming from his lips made Harry fall over the edge to spiral into bliss. He released into the blond's tight ass and cried out loudly.

Draco fell forward onto the bed panting heavily and Harry fell on top of him. He rolled to the side and closed his eyes as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. After his breathing slowed somewhat he opened his eyes to find cloudy gray ones looking down at him.

"Shit." He sat up quickly, surprising Draco whose eyes widened. The blond sat back, pushing his sticky hair out of his face. Harry took in the sight of the naked boy sitting on his bed, his stomach and chest splattered with his own seed and it was his turn to flush.

Draco quickly noticed this and leaned forward. He dropped his mouth to Harry's member and licked the fluids from it. Harry felt himself growing hard again.

"What's wrong Potter?" Draco purred.

"I have an ess-." Harry moaned when Draco wrapped his mouth around his hardening cock. "Ahh, fuck it."

_Hobo- It's plotless smut, you better like it. lol._

_First reviewer gets a basically plot-less, smutty, lemony, pr0n fic with their two favorite slash characters as a christmas gift! So just give me the characters in the review. k? :3_

_'Concupisco' means 'lust' in latin._


End file.
